Back Story
by Elegant Solution
Summary: A back story for each of the main characters in RENT. So far Maureen, Angel, Benny, and Mimi. Thanks so much for the reviews!
1. Maureen's Story

My parents never really approved of anything I did. Sometimes they wouldn't talk about me in front of their friends. Sometimes they would pretend I didn't exist. That hurt me so much. All I wanted was some attention from mom and dad. I blamed them for making me an attention seeking diva.

I remember one Christmas when I was eight. Mom had actually forgotten to get me presents. That resulted in a big blow up between my mom and dad and my first real crave for attention. After I cried myself dry, I decided it was time for a little payback. I set the Christmas tree on fire.

In middle school I dabbled in some wild stuff that just blew out of proportion in high school. There were little bouts of sniffing coke, smoking pot, wild nights of drinking, and normal events of debauchery and vandalism. When I was in the ninth grade, I got suspended for painting the gym wall with pictures of naked people. They called my dad in for a conference. He didn't care. I wanted to scream for him to pay attention to me. Then I met Roger.

He was the school bad ass who smoked in the halls and grabbed girl's asses. His conquests were sprawled over the bathroom walls. Girls creamed over his leather jacket and his guitar. He would bite their necks and write them songs. He stopped me in the hallway one day.

"You're the girl who painted the gym wall," he stated, taking the last puff from his glowing cigarette.

He had amazing green eyes.

"Yeah," I replied coolly.

"That was awesome, you wanna skip with me?"

When Roger Davis asked you to skip class with him, you didn't say no. We went to some dingy bar and I sat in his lap. His hands wandered up my skirt before he dragged me to the bathroom. I lost my virginity in some dirty stall with the school bad ass. I became the most envied girl in school.

Later on I met Mark at bar one night. I almost died when I found out Roger was his roommate. Mark was so sweet and worshipped the ground I walked on. I really liked being with him. He gave me the attention I had been craving for a long time. My parents adored him so. That's when I knew he had to go. My whole goal in life was to piss off my parents.

I knew he wouldn't accept me just wanting to break up with him. So I decided to cheat. I didn't really fool around too much before then. That's when my Joanne came into the picture. I met her too at bar one night. I remember how out of place she looked there and the mind blowing sex we had.

"I'm leaving," I announced to Mark one day.

"What! Why!" he cried.

"Cause I want Joanne now."

"You're leaving me for a woman?"

I nodded and gathered up my stuff. Mark looked like he was about to burst into tears so he ran to his room. Yeah, I felt bad, but it just wasn't going to work.

"You're a bitch," Roger sneered at me as I threw more stuff into a box.

"Whatever," I shot back.

"He loves you."

"Well I don't love him."

He glared at me a little bit. I didn't mean to sound so cold when I said that. He looked good with his long hair. That day he popped my cherry came flooding back into my mind. I remember he left bite marks all along my neck and bruises on my shoulders and hips.

"Was I a good fuck?" I asked him.

"Yeah, for a virgin you were pretty decent," he replied.

"Just decent?"

"Well you didn't know what to do," he shrugged.

I pouted a little.

"I know what to do now. I could rock your world," I grinned.

"Is that an offer?"

"Maybe."

Ok, so it was wrong to fuck Roger after I had just broken up with Mark. It was wrong to have him yank off my skirt and shove his hands down my panties. It was wrong to have him suck on my nipples and bite my shoulder. It was wrong for me to yank on his hair and tell him to be harder. It was so very wrong, but so very good.

I grabbed my box and walked out the loft without looking back. Joanne informed me that my parents had left numerous messages begging me to get back together with Mark. I erased them all with an evil grin on me face. Joanne was the only person I needed now, that was until other men and women began to catch my eye.


	2. Angel's Story

I remember the cookies my mom used to make me. She always made the best chocolate chip cookies in the entire world. Sometimes I used to help her make them. She showed me how to mix the ingredients and spoon them out, making perfect little mouths. I loved to lick the batter and eat the chocolate chips as we baked. I wore her apron one time.

I loved my mother. She was so pretty with her sleek black hair that fell to her shoulders. I loved the way her deep brown eyes that sparkled and were filled with such wisdom and love. She always kept her head up and her shoulders straight. Nothing could ever stand in her path. I decided that I wanted to be her. I didn't want to just embody her strength, I wanted to i _be /i _ her.

My dad had left my mom and my older sister when I was four. I don't remember much about him except my mom and he yelled at each other a lot. Before he left, he gave me a pair of drumsticks. He told me to put them to good use and kissed the top of my head before walking out. Mom later told me that he used to be a drummer in a band and that's why the ended up splitting. Apparently the band meant more to him.

Mom said I used to run around the house banging on things with those drumsticks. My older sister stole them once and I cried for days until Mom found them for me. For my tenth birthday she bought me a drum set. I drove everyone crazy playing them day and night. I felt a special connection with them. I felt happy knowing that I had part of my dad's talent in me.

When I was eleven I remember watching my mom getting ready for a dinner party. I was amazed at how shiny and perfect her black hair looked as it fell down her bare, smooth shoulders. I loved the way her satin dress hugged her curves and how she managed to walk gracefully in her high shoes. I adored the way her eyelashes curled and how the pink lipstick glistened on her lips. Women were stunning creatures and I yearned to be one.

My mom would sometimes sing at a night club and she owned a few wigs. My favorite one was the shiny black bob that she wore the most. I pranced around my room wearing it one day along with my mom's fur coat.

"What are you doing?" my sister asked, her jaw dropping a little.

I blushed and quickly took off the wig. She smiled and walked over to me.

"If you're going to dress up you might as well do it right," she said, taking me into her room.

She sat me down at her vanity table and applied her makeup to me and fixed the wig. I gasped as I saw my reflection.

"You look like an angel," she smiled.

From that day on I insisted that everyone call me Angel. Sure I got weird looks and was called some pretty unfriendly names, but I didn't care. I was Angel and no one was going to mess with me! At least my mom and sister supported me and encouraged me to be who I was. I loved them dearly for it.

In my junior of high school I fell in love with a boy. His name was Eric. He had eyes the color of the ocean and dark hair that fell to his shoulders. All the girls lusted after him and would giggle whenever he walked past. I would blush whenever he would ask me questions about our English class.

One day after school I had a tutoring session with him. I remember feeling nervous and little butterflies fluttered around in my stomach whenever his arm would brush against mine.

"Angel?" he asked.

"Y…yeah?"

"You have a pretty name."

Then we kissed. I was flooded with these feelings I had never felt before. Eric and I dated until we graduated high school. Our moms insisted on taking ten thousand pictures of us together. He was headed off to a college somewhere in the mid west. I decided I want to head to New York City, the center of the universe.

My mom and sister provided me with some money to help get started.

"My Angel, I want you have this," my mom said, placing her black wig into my hands.

"Oh, mama, are you sure? It's your favorite," I said, tearing up as I held it in my grasp.

"I want you to have it baby, make mama proud of you and never let others get you down. Be strong, baby."

We kissed and I headed off to the big city. I met my lovely Mimi-chica there a few days later. She was a tiny tough girl of fifteen and I fell in love with her. She lived with me for awhile before getting a job at the Cat Scratch Club. I didn't think she should be working there, but it wasn't really my place to tell her that. I started seeing this guy named Daniel.

He liked my drumming and adored my outfits. We went out every night. Sex with his him was amazing. He made me feel special and happy. Then he infected me with HIV. It turns out that Daniel wasn't as faithful as I was and I made the stupid mistake of not making him wear a condom. I cried in Mimi's arms that night.

One night while I was drumming on the street, I met my Collins. He's the only one for me and I'm glad I found him. He makes me feel like the whole world is mine to take. And it really is.


	3. Benny's Story

My family didn't have much money growing up. We weren't poor, but I remember my dad complaining a lot about it. I never went hungry or did without, as a kid I could have cared less about money. Now it seems like it's the only thing I can think about. Money is a necessity in life for me. I need it. I want it.

My dad used to tell me every night how I had to get into a good college and make myself in money for my life. My mother would roll her eyes and tell me that I should do whatever made me happy. My dad would then tell me that my mother was a crazy bitch. Her family didn't mind being poor. He would complain about how he worked so hard, but life looked down on him. It was up to me to bring honor to the family name.

I was an only child. I always longed for a brother or a sister. I was really happy when I first met Mark because he introduced me to a wonderful group of people and I suddenly wasn't lonely anymore. When I was younger I used to make up imaginary friends and talk to them for hours and hours. I created a little world for myself to escape into.

I wanted to be a guidance counselor. Believe it or not, I love kids. I used to watch my parents argue every night. Sometimes my dad would hit her; those were the nights where he would sit in front of the television and drink every amount of alcohol we had in the house. I could never do anything about it. So I figured maybe I could help other kids that had those problems. I was never very good at dealing with mine.

My life changed when I was eighteen. I had been accepted into Brown and my parents couldn't have been happier.

"My son is going to make it big," my dad grinned, patting me on the back.

"What are you going to study, honey?" my mom asked, trying to get me to eat more cake.

"He's going to study business and make lots of money!" my dad exclaimed.

"I think he should study English, Benny would be a great writer," she said.

My mom was always saying that. I won a writing contest in the fourth grade, since then my mom thinks that I'm the next Salinger or something.

"He's not going to be some starving writer," my dad scoffed.

"Maybe that's what he wants to do!"

"No he doesn't!"

I tried to tune them out like I always did, but when I watched my dad slap my mother across the face, something inside me snapped. I didn't even realize what I had done until my dad was on the floor clutching his bleeding nose.

"Get out of my house," he growled.

I haven't been back home since. Luckily, I met Mark and Roger and found a place to stay while I was studying at Brown. I met Collins and Maureen later. I tried to make a few passes at Maureen, but she would brush me off. I used to love talking with Collins until the early moments of dawn. These were my friends.

I remember we had New Years Party and there were tons of people in the loft. I met this girl there, Joanne. Her skin was so soft, so brown, and so sweet. She tasted like cinnamon and had a fantastic body. We were both so drunk that I'm not sure if either one remembers what actually happen. I didn't realize until later that this was the same Joanne that ended up with Maureen.

I met Alison in a coffee shop one day. She was so pretty with bright blue eyes and soft white skin. Her family was rich and I remember they welcomed me in. I grew accustomed to their lift style and soon money became my focus in life. I bought Alison a ring from Tiffany's and before I knew it I was part of the most prestigious family in New York.

My friends didn't understand why I was marrying her.

"You used to have principles Benny! You wanted to help kids who came from a broken home like you did! Now you're selling your soul for the almighty dollar!" Maureen screamed at me.

"You sold out man," Roger growled through his high.

Mark just nodded at everything Maureen said and Collins was silent. He was the only one who came to the wedding. It meant a lot to me that he did. My dad was so proud that I was marrying a rich girl. I guess I had done what he always wanted to do. I still feel bad about betraying my friends, but they just don't understand.

I don't care if they think I'm an asshole anymore. Maybe I am. Maybe they shouldn't be so quick to judge me. They didn't even give me a second chance. Some friends.


	4. Mimi's Story

When I was three my first younger sibling was born. My mom had given me a little sister. I was really happy that I had a little sister because I felt so lonely most of the time. I would help my mother bathe her, change her, and dress her. I used to draw pictures for her and sing songs to her to help her sleep. I was happy with one little sister; I never imagined that I would end up with four more siblings.

I didn't like that my mother kept giving me siblings. I ended up with three more sisters and a brother. I tried to imagine that they weren't there. They used to cry so much. I hate the sound of babies crying. I really want to have a baby with Roger, but I'm afraid I'd end up going insane if I had to listen it cry.

I'm not even sure if they were my full siblings or not. My father, or the man my mom told me was my father, didn't live with us. He lived in the apartment three floors below us and I used to hate having to spend time with him. He always had needles on the table and it smelled like urine in his place. I used to sit out on the fire escape drawing pictures for the little sister that I loved, Rosa.

My mom used to have lots of men and women coming in and out of our tiny apartment. Sometimes they would give me little gifts. One woman gave me a hair clip that I still have. She smelled like lavender and wore red lipstick. She let me stay with her for awhile after I took off from home.

I used to wear my mom's mini skirts to school when I turned thirteen. All the guys would stare and wink at me. I liked that. I lost my virginity to this blue eyed blonde boy named Alex. It hurt a lot and he didn't know where to put it. Now that I think about it, it was really the most unpleasant thing that ever happened to me.

My best friend, Sarah, and I snuck into a strip bar once. Her older brother let us in through the back door. I think he worked there, but I'm not to sure. I was mesmerized by the pretty ladies dancing and how the men drooled over them. There was one woman there who had long, dark, curly hair like me and her eyes were the green color of my cat's. I walked up to her after the show.

"Hi," I smiled.

She returned my smile and her teeth were really white.

"Hey, sweetheart. What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting down.

"I wanted to see women dance, you were really good and you're really pretty."

"Aw, thank you, baby! Do you want to be a dancer when you grow up?" she asked, lighting up a cigarette and then offering me one.

I took the slim white stick into my fingers and took a deep drag when she lit it up for me. It made me want to cough, but I fought that and let the gray smoke curl out of my mouth.

"I'm already grown up," I replied, enjoying the look on her face and walked out of the club to join Sarah.

I wanted to be an exotic dancer. I knew my mother wouldn't let me, so I tried to think of ways I could get around her. The answer came to me one day a little bit after my fourteenth birthday. My mother informed me that she was pregnant again. No way was I going to live in that place with another baby. I decided that I was going to leave. I put everything I owned into a suitcase.

"I'm leaving," I informed my pregnant mother.

"Be careful," she said, her eyes not leaving the television.

I haven't been back since. My mother still calls from time to time, but I never answer. I wish I kept in touch with Rosa. She was the only part of my family I loved. Oh well, I can't change the past. I really don't want to.

I lived with that lady for awhile and she told me they were looking for dancers at the Cat Scratch Club. I got hold of a fake idea and I started dancing there. It was easy to get in and out of the handcuffs. I loved it, plus I earned lots of tips. There was a man who used to come a lot to the club. His name was Benny.

One night a man and his girlfriend came into the club. The man kept watching me while the girl kept drinking. He walked up to me while I was outside taking a smoke break.

"You're really good at getting out of those handcuffs," he grinned.

"Thanks," I replied through puffs of my cigarette.

"You look really young. How old are you?" he asked.

"None of your business," I scoffed.

He chuckled a little bit and shook his head.

"I'm Roger," he said before heading off with his girlfriend.

I was living with Angel by then. I loved her to death. She was the only person who ever understood me, and possibly the only person who ever will. We used to go on shopping trips and try on fancy dresses. We would giggle when people stare at us. We didn't give a shit about what people thought of us.

"I need to get my own place," I told Angel one day.

"Can you afford it?" she asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, I've been saving up. I'll still come to visit."

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You better, chica."

But I didn't. I met this guy at the club named Karl and he introduced me to drugs. It felt good. I liked how the cold needle would slide under my veins. I loved the high I got from the smack. I didn't like the vomiting and the shaking, but those things I could live with. Then I found out I was infected with HIV. I considered giving up drugs, but I still loved the high.

It was lonely in my new apartment. Karl would come over every now and then to give me my drugs. I found out Roger lived above me and that his girlfriend had died. Apparently Karl used to deal to them. Maybe he wanted some company.

Roger was sleeping soundly next to me, letting out a soft snore every now and then. I smiled and kissed his neck softly. I sat up a little in the bed as I heard the soft sound of a baby crying. I pulled my knees to my chest and closed my eyes. The sound didn't bother me as much as it used to.


End file.
